


Hopes All We Got

by supernaturalguardian7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalguardian7/pseuds/supernaturalguardian7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it is time to tell them and hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes All We Got

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Rise of the Guardian only my characters

Jack was late again this was the fifth time this month. Sandy looked around the room he spotted Bunny and Tooth talking to North. I looked to my left at the globe. Jack was still a child so he had a light on there like the rest of the kids but what got us worried was Jacks light had gone and disappeared. I looked at the rest of the guardians a I heard Bunny exclaim " Let's go look for frostbite he could be in trouble." Just then black sand covered the globe. I looked around and spotter pitch standing in the dark corner.


End file.
